


Rebirth, Unlife, and True Death

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of four three-sentence stories that follow a Spike/Xander relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth, Unlife, and True Death

**Author's Note:**

> The death isn't graphic.

When the beam fell on him and he'd become disoriented, that's when Xander rescued him from the burning building. In the aftermath, seeing, as if for the first time, that's when he lost his heart. Who'd have thought he'd fall for a White Hat.

* * *

After Dru'd left him, he'd gone after the Slayer, looking for true love but finding only scorn and rejection, which he should have expected given that they were, after all, natural enemies. 

He gazed down at Xander with an affectionate smile, certain his Childe would feel about him the way he'd felt about Dru. Finally, someone who would love him forever.

* * *

As Xander's cool lips wrapped around his cock, Spike wondered if he should have shagged the boy before turning him. Touching that warmth just for a moment. But no, Spike wanted all his memories of Xander to be like this: willing; loving; his.

* * *

After the Slayer had staked his love, he finally found the will and the way to kill her.

He'd fled to New England, where the leaves were crunching under his feet when he realized he'd left Sunnydale behind him for the last time. Being there hurt too much.


End file.
